


Pendergast Microfics

by RileyC



Category: Agent Pendergast series - Child & Preston
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick series of vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendergast Microfics

_1\. Angst_

Pendergast stared at the video playing on his laptop, a cold pit opening in his stomach.

Diogenes had Vincent.

_2\. AU_

Watching out the window as the plane soared high above the Atlantic, Special Agent Pendergast tried to calm his racing thoughts. He would never locate Constance, track down his brother, if his mind kept chasing one idea after another.

Sitting back and unbuckling his seatbelt, he glanced at his watch, hoping there would be no delays -- giving a start of surprise as someone eased into the seat beside him.

"I told you--"

"Oh bite me," Vincent D'Agosta returned, deceptively mild.

Pendergast found he had no reply.

(for "The Book of the Dead")

_3\. Adventure_

"Emile Pendergast?" D'Agosta said, watching his friend sort through the box on the library table.

"He was my…." Pendergast thought about it for a moment, "great-great-great-grand uncle. He disappeared in Africa while searching for the lost kingdom of Prester John."

"Prester John?"

"A mythical figure created as a hoax in the twelfth century that fooled even the Vatican."

D'Agosta nodded. "You know, I think I see a flaw in your great uncle's plan there."

Pendergast smiled, and withdrew another old, leather-bound journal, a rough drawn map slipping from between its page. "It's … interesting, though, don't you think, that this collection of his journals and maps should suddenly turn up," he said, silvery eyes glittering in a familiar way.

D'Agosta took a sip of his Bud, knowing where this was going, and wondering where he'd left his passport. "So what should I pack?"

Pendergast smiled.

_4\. Crack!Fic_

"I … I beg your pardon?" Pendergast stared at his aunt Cornelia, as stunned as he had ever been in his life. "What are you saying?"

"Now, dear, you weren't to ever know, but," a thoughtful look came into her dangerously crazed eyes, "you've been so distraught of late, I thought you should be told. You're not a Pendergast, my dear. Your mother was our cook, Sally O'Keefe, who came to us, pregnant with you, after her husband had drowned at sea."

"I'm not a Pendergast?"

"No, dear, you're not."

"I'm _not_ the heir to generations of madness, murder, and depravity?"

A look of mild reproof crept into her lunatic eyes. "No, dear, you're quite ordinary."

He stared at her, a huge smile growing over his face. "Aunt Cornelia … If you weren't a homicidal maniac I'd kiss you!"

(inspired by "Arsenic &amp; Old Lace," of course)

_5\. Crossover_

Sorting through the papers, Pendergast glanced over at D'Agosta, his attention caught. "Yes?"

D'Agosta cleared his throat, shook his head. "Gotta be somebody's idea of a joke."

"What is it?"

Leaning forward, D'Agosta handed him a well-worn notebook. "Says it's notes on the case -- written by Dr. John H. Watson."

Pendergast gave him a sharp look, seeing his own surprise mirrored in D'Agosta's eyes.


End file.
